


Partners in Crime

by Dead_Inside_Like_Loki



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Inside_Like_Loki/pseuds/Dead_Inside_Like_Loki
Summary: Shuri and Peter's boredom sparks a creative resolve at the expense of others. Where pranks go, consequence is sure to follow.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> My first non x reader fic! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

It was suicidal, they knew it too. But, here they were, water balloons in hand and ready to go. Peter and Shuri crouched on the roof of the compound, ready to test out their new high powered balloon launchers. They’d spent a week in Wakanda working out all the kinks and making sure their plan was fool proof. The first few tests used the T’Challa as the victim. From that experience they’d learned that a method of escape was a really good thing to have in advance. Which is exactly why they were on the roof while Steve and Tony were on the track below.  
“You’re fully aware that we’re going to die right?” Peter asked nervously, with a big grin on his face.  
“Ooooh yeah. We’re dead, which is why we have to make this worth it.” Shuri was grinning too as she loaded her wrist cannon.   
“Why are you both dead?” A deep voice came from behind them, making the teenagers jump out of their skins. They turned to see Bucky and Sam approaching them.   
“Uhhh… we were just…” Peter fumbled for an excuse.  
Shuri rolled her eyes “Launching an attack on Cap and Tony.” They really had no reason to lie.  
“What kind of attack?” Sam asked. Shuri and Peter looked at each other before holding up water balloons and their cannons, grinning once again. Bucky and Sam shared a look “We want in.”   
“This is gonna be great!” Peter was giddy and ready to go as he handed his spare cannon to Sam, Shuri gave her spare to Bucky. After a brief explanation on how the balloon cannons functioned they were ready to go. Shuri and Bucky took aim at Steve while Peter and Sam took Tony.  
“Ready” Shuri commanded. They powered up the cannons, “Aim” they put their targets in their crosshairs “Fire!” They let a flurry of aquatic ammunition rain down upon the two unsuspecting men.   
Down below Tony and Steve had been talking about their recent capture of the group behind a string of bank robberies. “You know, I’ll never get tired of you bouncing that shield off of peoples’ heads like they’re in a pinball machine.”  
Steve chuckled “And I’ll never get tired of watching you-” he was cut off by the aerial assault. Both him and Tony put up their arms in an attempt to block some of the attack. After about fifty balloons there was a ceasefire, both men were absolutely soaked and could hear the loud laughter from above. The two glared however couldn’t fight the grins on their faces.   
Up on the roof Shuri and Peter were laughing their asses off. “Better run kids.” Bucky told them. He was peering over the edge where Steve had already disappeared into the building and Tony’s suit was slowly forming. Peter and Shuri peeked over and quit laughing immediately. Tony was smirking up at them so they ran for the stairs. Bucky and Sam watched, smiling as the kids tried to escape. Peter threw open the door to the stairwell only to find Steve smirking on the other side.   
“Shit!” Shuri shouted, giggling nervously. The partners in crime began to back away. They only managed to take three steps before the sound of thrusters cut them off. They slowly turned around in time to see Tony stepping out of his iron suit, still soaking wet.  
Tony cleared his throat “Now, which one of you wants to explain what just happened?” Steve had a hand on each of their shoulders. The teens looked to Sam and Bucky for help but the pair could be seen waving as they flew away via Sam’s wings.   
“Traitors!” Peter called after them.  
“Don’t worry Pete, they’ll be next. But, for now” the billionaire cracked his knuckles and moved forward with an evil grin. “Explain”


End file.
